<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set it up by buried_in_broken_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180133">Set it up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buried_in_broken_dreams/pseuds/buried_in_broken_dreams'>buried_in_broken_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Set It Up (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies(ish) to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, OT9 (EXO), happy ending cus i hate angst, idk how tf to write in general, okay i'll stop, probably no smut cus idk how tf to write that, this is my first fic idk what tf im doing and what to tag, this is the best ship in exo but THERE ARE LIKE NO CHAHUN FICS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buried_in_broken_dreams/pseuds/buried_in_broken_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much based on the 2018 film Set it Up (because i am unoriginal as fuck)<br/>Sehun and Chanyeol are overworked assistants for devil-wears-prada-miranda-priestly-esque bosses Kim Junmyeon and Lay Zhang. Sehun and Chanyeol both have pretty much no free time and their lives solely revolve around their jobs. Chanyeol keeps having to bailout on his trashy boyfriend (emphasis on the trashy) and Sehun has no time to write. They decide to set their bosses up so they both can have more free time to themselves. Because if the bosses are banging then they won't turn up to work and won't need overwork their assisstants (flawless logic right there)<br/>I suck at descriptions but this is basically like parent trap except chanhun aren't twins (because that would be incest) and they're trying to set up their bosses not parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, side Park Chanyeol/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet cute? more like Meet I-hate-you-that-was-my-onion-ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fic and I have no idea if it'll even make it out of the draft so here goes nothing. the last time i wrote something was half an essay for a lit assignment that i didn't even submit so let's hope this goes well.</p><p>Also this is set in New York cus idk Korean terminology and I don't want to mess it up:)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is trash and also unedited<br/>If anyone happens to read past the first sentence and not die of boredom please leave a comment :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun gazed out of the window at the bustling streets of Manhattan and muttered to himself, "Go, be free, all you fortunate working class, while I slave away for Kim Junmyeon and go home only when he leaves the office."</p>
<p>Almost, as if on cue, Kim Junmyeon, Creative Director of Marie Clare, shouted from his office "Sehun, WHERE is my dinner?"</p>
<p>Sehun curses under his breath and with record speed dashes into the glass airconditioned office.</p>
<p>Kim Junmyeon looked up. "Where's my dinner?" "You wanted dinner?" Sehun whispers. After seeing his boss's left eyebrow slowly rise closer and closer to his hairline, Sehun sputtered. "I mean, Where do you want your dinner from? The sushi place down the road or Chipotle or..." </p>
<p>Junmyeon flipped through the pages of the draft of Marie Clare's next month's edition and without looking up said, "Get me that Orange Basil Salmon from that place we went to for the Showcase after party."</p>
<p>"Okay, on it boss," Sehun said and fled out of the office, grabbed his coat, phone and wallet and dashed out of their department.</p>
<p>"Come on, Come on, PLEASE ANSWER THE FUCKING- yes Hi, I need an Orange basil Salmon and whatever your cheapest meal on the menu is for takeaway. How long will that take? 45 MINUTES?! No I need it in 10 minutes, my job is on the line. 20 minutes is the soonest you can get it? Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes, In fact, I'll be there right now because I don't want to wait inside my office or my boss will give me something else to do...."</p>
<p>The line beeped and Sehun sighed and proceeded to violently jam the elevator button until the doors opened.</p>
<p>He dashed out of the doors as soon as they opened and rushed to his car and drove as fast as he could downtown.</p>
<p>That is, as fast as he could without breaking any traffic laws. Not that he hadn't before. He had gone over the speed limit too many times to count, just to get something delivered on time for Junmyeon and whenever he had been pulled over had used any excuse he could come up with. (He was most proud, well in retrospect a bit embarrassed by, the time he pretended his pregnant wife was in labour and he needed to get to her. This was not just blatantly untrue, but would never even happen to Sehun because he was as gay as ... well... a gay man) </p>
<p>He pulled into the restaurant parking lot and watched the clock with an intensity that only a referee would look at. (That is, if referees did look at clocks. Sehun didn't know jack shit about sports despite watching the Yankees game every year)</p>
<p>At exactly 19 minutes since the call, Sehun stormed into the restaurant and collected the two dinners, only to realise the restaurant took cash only. </p>
<p>"Please, you don't understand, MY JOB is on the line if I don't get this Orange Basil Salmon to my boss right now. I will pay you twofold, threefold, any times fold tomorrow if you let me take this now." </p>
<p>"Look sir," said the cashier, "We only take cash I'm afraid I can't give this meal..." The cashier looked up as the door to the restaurant opened and a tall gangly man, with big ears and big round eyes stormed in. "Finally. A. Place. That. Is. Open. At. 11:40pm. On. A. Wednesday" said the man panting between each word. "That. Is that for sale? I'll buy it name any price." the man said while opening his wallet and fishing out, to Sehun's dismay, CASH.</p>
<p>"Sir, if you can pay for it in cash it's all yours. The total is 52 dollars with tax." said the cashier, and quickly counted the money the man slammed onto the counter. The man stormed out as fast as he had stormed in stealing Sehun's and Junmyeon's dinner. </p>
<p>"FUCK. Junmyeon's dinner" Sehun whispered. "HEY! HEY! HEY COME BACK THAT'S MY FUCKING DINNER" he shouted and ran into the parking lot just in time to stand in front of the only other car that was in the parking lot. The man honked his horn several times, but Sehun had dealt with worse than this. Even if it meant that he would be run over by this man, Oh Sehun, assistant to Kim Junmyeon for 3 fucking years, the longest-lasting assistant, was not going back into that office without that mother fucking Orange basil Salmon.</p>
<p>The man figured out that Sehun wasn't going anywhere and finally stopped horning and stepped out of his car. "What do you want?" he muttered annoyedly.</p>
<p>"WHAT DO I WANT? Excuse me, sir, I don't care who you are, I WANT THAT DINNER. If I don't get that dinner I'll lose my job, can I PLEASE have it I will pay you tomorrow I swear" Sehun said, trying to calm himself down.</p>
<p>"Well, today's not your lucky day" the man replied, "because I need to get this inner to my boss too and if I don't I WILL LOSE MY JOB TOO. So we're in the same boat here, except I" the man smirked, "have the dinner"</p>
<p>"Look, there's too dinners in there, take the one that's not the orange basil salmon and I'll take the salmon. That way we'll both get to take dinner for our bosses." Sehun reasoned. "I'll just eat, I don't know the coleslaw or onion rings side dish that came with my burger" </p>
<p>The man frowned at him for a bit and then reached into his car and took out the two boxes of takeaway. "Fine, take the fish, BUT, you're not stealing the side dish. I can't give Yixing a burger without the side." </p>
<p>"Thank you SO MUCH" Sehun explained and took the takeaway box and a card the man had handed him. "That's my business card, pay me with interest," the man said while smirking and got into his car and drove off leaving Sehun alone in a parking lot of a high-end restaurant with a box of fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was late. 10 minutes late to be exact but it didn't matter. Sehun had got the dinner. He rushed into the building lobby and proceeded to continuously jam the elevator button (yes, he was one of those people)</p>
<p>"You know hitting that button isn't going to make it come faster," said a deep but familiar voice behind him. Sehun turned and saw none other than that piece of shit man who stole his dinner. "That's what she said" he replied back. Sehun could be petty when he wanted to.</p>
<p>The man snorted, and then asked, "Very childish I see. But, you work here? Which floor?" </p>
<p>"Tenth. You?" Sehun replied refusing to look the man in the eye and continued to jam the elevator button. </p>
<p>"Seventh." the man answered. The elevator went <em>ding. (a/n lmaooo the elevator went ding. I am so uneloquent it's hilarious) "</em>Looks like mine came before yours," the man said as he stepped into the elevator opposite Sehun's. "Oh and by the way, those onion rings? They're not for my boss, they're for me"</p>
<p>Sehun turned around and met the gaze of the smirking man who proceeded to bite into one of the onion rings, "You little shi-" but the doors closed and Sehun was left there muttering profanities at an elevator.</p>
<p>Sehun dashed into the office almost knocking into this boss. "Sir, your dinner," he said panting. </p>
<p>"I don't want dinner" Junmyeon replied and walked out of his office and into the elevator leaving Sehun once again, alone, with a box of fish.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell," he muttered. "Well, at least I have dinner now"</p>
<p>Sehun grabbed his bag and packed up his stuff and turned off the lights in the office. He was used to closing up because he was always last to leave. He couldn't leave until Junmyeon did. </p>
<p>It was 12: 30 p  by the time he got back to his apartment, which was earlier than usual. He could tell because his roommate hadn't come back yet from his date with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>As he was taking off his coat a piece of paper flew out of his pocket. Sehun picked it up and realised it was the business card of that piece-of-shit man who stole his onion rings.</p>
<p>
  <em>Park Chanyeol</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P/A to Zhang Yixing, Editor-in-Chief of the Rolling Stone</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's payback time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is unedited and trash cus i wrote this during a lit class (I will be failing that adnksjdnksj)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol woke up to Bohemian Rhapsody playing on his phone. It was the only sound that managed to get him out of bed after having his usual less-than-5-hours-and-rpobably-no-definitely-unhealthy-amount-of-hours sleeep. It was also the sounds that put his roommate Baekhyun and Baekhyun's boyfriend Jongdae into bad moods at 7:15am</p><p>Baekhyun in a bad mood meant Chanyeol would have to buy his breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, his stomach growled. He had only eaten an onion ring last night.</p><p>Tripping over his guitar case and a pile of dirty laundry, Chanyeol stumbled into his bathroom in his half asleep state and got ready for work. </p><p>He groaned as he heard his phone ring. That was definitely his boss calling his to tell him he needed Chanyeol to drive to some shady warehouse to pick up some pictures or something</p><p>30 minutes later, Chanyeol was driving uptown to a warehouse.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>"I said seven copies Chanyeol, not five. Just because you're korean that doesn't mean you can mishear instructions. I am a Chinese first generation immigrant who worked my ass off to get where I am today and do you see me making mistakes like this?" ranted Yixing, better known as Lay Zhang by the music industry. He was known for his gives-zero-fucks attitude both in the workplace and in his articles.</p><p>Chanyeol disagreed. Yixing, if anything, gave TOO MANY fucks. Or else he wouldn't have been getting the same lecture about Yixing's past whenever he made a mistake</p><p>"I'm sorry sir, I'll get you 2 more copies now" Chanyeol murmured, refusing to make eye contact with the fuming Yixing. </p><p>"Too late for that now. I need you to call Tao and collect the divorce papers for me." he replied.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded and left for his desk only to be called back moments later by his boss.</p><p>"Actually, Tell Tao to go out for dinner with me tonight. You know what he likes to eat. Book a table for two wherever his favourite restaurant is. I need to discuss somethings before I sign the papers"</p><p>"Alright sir, will do. You have no meetings after 8pm so I'll organize dinner at that time." Chanyeol replied despite knowing Yiixing was no longer listening. He was used to this, used to being dumped with instructions that were as unprofessional as contact his boss's ex-husband.</p><p>It was going to be long a day.</p><p>****</p><p>"Sehun, did you get the list of potential models for the August cover?" Junmyeon called from his office. </p><p>"Yes sir, there were 10 potential models, out of which 8 have done covers for us before. Should I contact them or...?" Sehun asked. </p><p>"Contact the new two. It's good to branch out. Oh, by the way Sehun, you said you were working on an article?" Junmyeon asked.</p><p>Sehun froze. "Yes sir, I- I mean, No sir. I haven't really written it down yet, I mean sir I-" He took a deep breath. "Yes, I erm, thought of a general idea of an article on gender identity and fashion and how it's changed over the years. It's not that great of an idea or original for that matter, but I don't think we've written anything like this before. It's all about how fashion has been used to force men and women to conform to social norms and how that opposes the very fundamental of fashion which is to express yourself and..." Sehun trailed off. Junmyeon was no longer listening to him</p><p>"Talk to me when you have an idea that is original and interesting. Actually, Sehun, talk to me when you WRITE one." Junmyeon said. "Oh, and Sehun, give me a call at 11:00pm, I want to take a nap. You can work on sorting out the invetories until then. Gives you a good 3 hours"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun did not get a goddamn scholarship to NYU, fly across the world from Seoul, learn English by himself over the course of 6 months and get a masters in not only journalism but also fashion design, to be sitting here and sorting inevtories for 4 hours. But he did it anyway, because all this slaving away would be worth it when he finally managed to publish an article and get a recommendation from Junmyeon.</p><p>"Sir it's 11:00pm. Do you want dinner? Okay sir, I'll send in the files by 1:00am latest" Sehun cut the line and groaned. He was going to be here till sunrise at this rate and he hadn't even had dinner. Dinner. </p><p>Fuck. He needed to pay back that son-of-a-bitch onion ring thief. Sehun grabbed his wallet, checked for cash (he had learned the hard way this time), and reread the business card. "what floor was he on? Seventh?." Sehun jammed the elevator button until it arrived on his floor.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Never in his life did Chanyeol think he'd be reading through divorce papers. He wasn't even married and had a total of 3 relationships in the past. He didn't even know if his current relationship would last. His boyfriend Eric, (yes chanyeol was dating one of those white boys, but he was hot so that compensated for his arrogance) had been a bit pissed at him lately because chanyeol had kept on choosing work over him.</p><p>Realistically, if you had to pick between spending a night out with your hot boyfriend of 3 months or not losing your job of 3 years, you'd pick your job, or at least that's what Chanyeol told himself everytime he had to cancel date night.</p><p>"Hey! You! Park Chanyeol" a familiar voice called out breaking Chanyeol's train of thought.</p><p>It was the onion ring guy.</p><p>Chanyeol looked up. The man was undeniably attractive, with crescent moon eyes, soft pink lips and broad shoulders. He was tall too, which was rare among Asian men in the US.</p><p>"Hey, I suppose you're here to pay me back for dinner yesterday? You owe me 60 dollars." Chanyeol replied.</p><p>The man frowned. He had incredible eyebrows.</p><p>"Wasn't the bill 52 dollars?" he said grumbling, and but took out 60 dollars and handed it over to Chanyeol anyway. He had pretty fingers too. </p><p>Chanyeol snatched the money and stuffed it in his shirt pocket and replied, "Well too bad. Anyway what are you doing here so late. Let me guess your boss kept you here to read through his divorce papers or am I the only P/A who has to do that?"</p><p>The man laughed and said, "Then I guess I'm the only P/A who has to inventorize until 1 in the morning. By the way, I still haven't frgiven you for eating that onion ring yesterday. That was my dinner." He glared down at Chanyeol who simply continued to smirk. </p><p>"I should get going I need to finish this up so I can get home early. Good night You-piece-of-shit-onion-ring-thief-Park-Chanyeol" he said and left his office.</p><p>Chanyeol's stomach growled at the mention of onion rings. He hadn't eaten dinner yet and it looked like that man hadn't either.</p><p>Chanyel looked back down at the divorce papers. It wouldn't hurt to order some takeout and share it with the onion ring man. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is slow burn I'm so sorry<br/>Next chapter chanhun eat dinner together and get their plan in action:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>